


Feelings I mean the ones I have for you

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Closets, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: X finally tells Zero how they feel about him
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Feelings I mean the ones I have for you

**Author's Note:**

> X is they/them and you can't stop me

X wanted to just take Zero away from the meeting in the command center where they were discussing what to do about a resent mavericks accident. X wanted to talk with him the entire time the back-and-forth was heard around the long table filled with elite leaders and commanding officers alike themself.

They remained silent the whole meeting despite how badly they wanted to speak with the red robot. When the hearing was over X sluggishly pulled their body from the room telling any questioners they would have to talk with them later cause they were busy right now. Zero the usually uninterested of them all was really invested in the talk of that maverick attack in a Ice city on the other side of the globe.

They grabbed his hand on the way out somewhat rushing him out the room.

“X where are you taking me? It isn't like you to do this, is something wrong?”

Question after question the combatdroid kept at it for a while until he started to recognize where they were going, the walls becoming furmiler, the floors he's seen them almost every week so he knows where he's going. To X's quarters.

“What are you doing?” ask Zero.

X puts in a code three beeps can be heard and the door opens. “I'll tell you in a if you couldn't already guess.” he says leading Zero out of the hallway, X speed walks Zero across the the clean but messy room into the closet full of clothes Zero has never seen X wear before.

“why do we have to go in the closet? Isn't your room quite enough if whatever this is is so secret?” he rises his voice alittle but remains calm.

“this is a very private personal thing Zero, I don't want anyone to see us.” X says irritated but shy locking them in with his back trunt.

Now Zero was really confused, what could they possibly be doing that X didn't want anybody to see? “is it a very private message that's only for me?” interested he allows X to lock them in the small room.

“Zero stop asking questions. please.” they snap, the door sure does have a few locks.

Zero was not about to let his patients run thin, he normally had alot of it around X but he really was making no sense at all. They sure wasn't using any of that hidden potential to do anything with reason, that's what was part of the combatdroids problem.

“X–” in one switch motion they spun around grabbing Zero by his wrist, X's nose brushed against Zero's, their faces colliding softly into a interesting act of human appreciation, affection rather. The taste of artificial skin to skin was very alluring like a virus that made the infected want more, X's eyes were shut tightly but Zero's remain open.

The smaller bot pulled away slowly taking a step back making them a few inches apart but still very close in proximity.

A heavy blush grew across the blue bots face they covered their mouth murmuring something of shock over his own action, Zero just stared at them with raised brow.

“you are trying to pursue me in secret?”

Zero knew almost nothing about human courtship but he did know that kissing had two forms, when you thank somebody and when you really love somebody, for X it had to be the second because X would normally thank him by just saying so or gifting him something he probably wouldn't use but he would except anyway.

X peaked from behind their hand then smooth it over their face and hair, they wet their lips. “y-yes, every precious moment we spend together makes me overly excited and impatient for the next,” he eagerly stated.

“I'm now finding myself cherishing and remembering more and more of every touch or word you've ever said to me, then hanging onto it to get my pass the day. I think… I **have** developed feelings of more then admiration for you, I love you and i want you to love me back Zee.”

Zero was starring.

X's hands begin to quiver, their psduo blood starting to freeze. “I know my preformence has been…depleting and this excuse shouldn't make up for it but…Zero I feel like if I don't get you to say yes to me I'm gonna lose my screws, I can't live without you.” Maybe promising to better themself on the battlefield would help out.

The peace keeper was starting to feel like his feelings weren't accepted in the slightest, X hung onto Zero's arms ready to plead or beg just to stay there, anything.

“i can't live without you either X.” he finally spoke up. “Missions with you have been very difficult and I find myself wanting to linger in your presence more than what is nesasery. When we do paperwork together it's hard for me to focus when you sit right next to me, sharing a office was one of the best ideas you've every had.”

He took the brunettes hands gently. “Missions without you are even harder I can't focus cause I'm wondering where you are; how you're doing so I can't function like I used to because of you.”

X eyes were full of water like a dam ready to burst, they could feel their eyes stinging with joy, X tugged him back in for another kiss just to get him to stop talking, the brunettes lips were even more passionate if that was even possible, running their hands threw those long golden locks that belong to them now. Zero was theirs and they was Zero's.

Sadly both reploids parted and X nuzzled their face into his chest.

“I've waited a really long time for this.” the tears finally streamed down their face and Zero wipe them away with his thumb when he heard the crying hiccups from his partner. X ungloved fingers clung to him as if he was gonna run away but Zero would never run from X, he loved them too much to do that.

Air pushed through his nose ventilating his systems he ran his hand through X's chocolate curls down to the blue bodysuit back, he continued his strokes in little circles X's eyes looked innocent and pure like a green leaf on a flower that had just been watered, they were always beautiful to Zero everytime they blessed him with looking his way.

“i love you X.”

“I love you too Zero.”

Lips slid together perfectly for the third time this afternoon, rocking eachother softly a mental explosion went off in Zero's databank, his head was swimming in bliss and he actually enjoyed it cause it was X giving him those fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make Zero kinda x1 cause this is a au and I really liked him before he knew anything about anybody so there is room for growth in a different way. I was really inspired by janitorbots fanfiction Every Bite for Every Side which is my favorite and I need to reread it and the blue burger anyway that's all.
> 
> I'm still gonna finish that xzero week even tho it's over 
> 
> Corrin voice* I'm not done yet
> 
> Edit: im re doing this fic


End file.
